Reunited
by TheGothicQueen
Summary: A touching and often funny story about finding love and happiness


Youre Not Alone--Chapter 1  
  
"CHALAAAAAAAA........................HEAD CHALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Vegeta clapped his hands over his ears. "GODDAMMIT! TRUNKS! GOTEN! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE SHITS! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!"  
  
Goku grabbed Goten by the back of the shirt. "Go to the tent, Goten....you're on a time out."  
  
Goten protested. "We were just singing...."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, singing the most annoying song in the history of earth! Now, go..."  
  
Vegeta watched as the two boys headed off to their tents for their timeouts. Vegeta found it funny that the two teenagers were being given timeouts, but what the hell, there was blessed silence again. He snuggled into his pillow and hammock again. He was asleep for maybe five minutes when he felt great chi surrounding him like a thick blanket. He sat straight up.  
  
Piccolo came running back into camp. "Three space Pods have landed......we should go check it out!!"  
  
Krillin came running up behind Piccolo. "~pant pant~ Yeah you guys! We should go check it out, see what or who it could be!"  
  
To Vegeta, the chi seemed so familiar, like the gentle caress of a woman. He wracked his brains as they walked to the crash site. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when they came upon it. Goku tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, we're here........"  
  
Vegeta looked up. The space pods were still closed. "We should wait for them to emerge."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "You're right."  
  
Goten and Trunks yelled in unison. "WE'LL GO GET THE BENTOS!"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Grab extra for our guests. And a couple of big bottles of water for Piccolo."  
  
The boys ran off. "OK!"  
  
Naruru stirred from her hypersleep stasis. They must have landed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and peeked out the small window of her space pod. Her heart started pounding hard. She couldn't believe it....after searching the entire universe, she had found her lost mate. It was Vegeta, even if he was a bit older. She fought back tears as she kicked the door open. She ran to her sisters pod and ripped the door open. Manaoki awoke with a start.  
  
"Naruru....what in the great Saiyan gods is the the matter with you?"  
  
Naruru pointed behind her. "Look for yourself, Mana....Its the prince!"  
  
Manaoki sat straight up. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Manaoki's jaw dropped as she saw Vegeta....and what looked like Bardock's son Kakarott.  
  
Manaoki pointed at Kakarott. "Look, Naruru, it's Kakarott! I thought he was killed long ago!"  
  
There was a hiss as Flute's pod opened. "What in the Eternal Dragon are you two yammering about?"  
  
Naruru tried to stifle an excited squeal. "Look! Its Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta's heart pounded as he saw something emerge from the pod. A tall, leggy, well endowed female with a tail....wait.....Vegeta inhaled sharply as he recognized the female. It was Naruru, his long lost saiyan mate. He just sat there and stared, until Goku poked him.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, whats wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
Vegeta stood and pointed at the Saiyan female. "I did see a ghost and her name is Naruru, and she's my mate!!"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "But Bulma is your wife!"  
  
Vegeta turned beet red. "Yeah, but we just got a separation order."  
  
Goku looked shocked. "WHAT?! Why?? You guys have only been married for four years!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I know, but she's still hung up on Yamcha, and we argue all the time...."  
  
Goku sighed. "But what about the kids?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "That's the funny part. They suggested the separation."  
  
Goku shook his head. "That's so frigging weird."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Not all of us can have marital bliss like you."  
  
Goku's eyes began to tear up. "You didn't hear about it then....Chi-Chi died about 2 weeks ago, while you were on that space trip. I'm all alone."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, whose eyes were full of sheer, raw pain. It wasn't until then that Vegeta had realized the signs....why Goten was spending so much time around Bulma, why Gohan was spending so much time in training with Trunks, and why Goku had suggested the camping trip. It was all helping the Son men take their mind off the loss of their beloved Chi-Chi. Vegeta did something unexpected then....he put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Goku. I know how hard it is to lose a mate."  
  
Goku snarled at him. "You haven't lost her! She's standing over there by those space pods!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, his eyes welling up. "For all I know, she could be a mirage! A trick of the eyes! A trick of my loneliness!"  
  
Goku shoved him in the chest. "Then why the hell haven't you gone over there to see if she's real?! At least one of us should be happy!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Even though I'm not related to you, I'm proud to call you my brother."  
  
Naruru watched in disbelief as Vegeta walked toward them, slowly and sure of himself, head held high, when in reality he was scared shitless and nervous as hell. She turned and began to run towards him, tears flowing down her face. Vegeta began to run towards her too, his heart pounding against his ribs. Naruru ran straight into his arms. He hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. His voice caught in his throat.  
  
"Are you real, Ruru? Are you not some figment of my lonely imagination?"  
  
Naruru hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. "I was about to ask you the same thing! Oh gods, I missed you so much!"  
  
Vegeta buried his face in her hair. "I thought you were dead! Naruru, I thought I'd lost you forever!"  
  
Naruru sagged in his arms. "No....Manaoki and I were kidnapped by Frieza before the planet was destroyed. We were made to be his and Kooler's.....," she shuddered, "......pets."  
  
He stroked her head. "It's ok, Naruru, no one will hurt you anymore. They'll have to kill me first."  
  
Naruru smiled as Manaoki hugged Vegeta from behind. She sniffed his shirt. "IT IS YOU!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Yes, Manaoki, it's me. Man, you have grown so much. You were a baby when I left."  
  
Manaoki smiled and looked coy. "I'm sixteen now. Finally a woman!"  
  
  
  
Naruru looked behind her and motioned for Flute to come over. Vegeta stared at the lovely female Namek, amazed at her grace and her beauty. Piccolo had told him that all Nameks were asexual, and did not reproduce sexually, but here he was looking at a female specimen of the Namekian species. She smiled at Vegeta and tossed her mane of light green hair.   
  
"What, never seen a female namek before?"  
  
Vegeta stammered. "Ac....Actually, no....I never have...."  
  
Naruru laughed. "Vegeta, this is Flute. Flute, this is Prince Vegeta."  
  
Flute cocked her head. "Nice to meet you, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Pleasure's all mine, Flute."  
  
The three of them walked back toward the welcoming committee. As they walked, Vegeta grabbed Naruru's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She blushed slightly, her face turning pink as she looked at him. Vegeta pulled down his lower lid on his left eye and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and stuck her tongue out back. This was beginning to look like the start of a beautiful relationship. 


End file.
